


The Wayne Legacy Fanmix

by KLCtheBookWorm



Series: Part of the Night [4]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm





	The Wayne Legacy Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wayne Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181607) by [KLCtheBookWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm). 



Lesson learned from working on this story, when I'm choosing music based on the outline I should number the songs so I will see that sixty songs means this will be the longest novel I have ever written to date. But I didn't. Consequently, I just put all sixty-one songs in order and listened to them over and over as I wrote so I can't trim out any of them to make a song list I could fit on the back cover image. Download, enjoy, and let me know what you think of it.

  1. "The End" by Hans Zimmer - The reactor blows over the ocean
  2. "Flow, My Tears" by Sting - Batman is reported dead
  3. "Last Hope" by Apocalyptica - Nightwing opens the Dungeon
  4. "Howl" by Florence + the Machine - Catwoman rescues Stephanie
  5. "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons - Selina and Stephanie find Bruce
  6. "Batman Visits Gordon" by Hans Zimmer - Nightwing checks in with Gordon
  7. "My Heart Is a Fist" by Papa Roach - Leslie and Thorne treat Bruce
  8. "I'm Not Calling You a Liar" by Florence + the Machine - Deciding to keep Bruce Wayne alive
  9. "Preparing Equipment" by Hans Zimmer - Gordon's surprise at the shipping yard
  10. "Worlds Collide" by Apocalyptica - GCPD battle the Blackgate Boys
  11. "Heartlines" by Florence + the Machine - First night in the penthouse
  12. "Bruce Goes Home" by Hans Zimmer - Alfred finds them
  13. "Fix You" by Coldplay - Alfred and Bruce make up
  14. "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" by Mannheim Steamroller - Jen gets a phone call from Selina
  15. "Money" by Pink Floyd - Board meeting for Wayne Enterprises
  16. "Taps" by United States Army Band - Tyler Ross' funeral
  17. "Auld Lang Sync" by Mannheim Steamroller - New Year's Eve Ball Drop
  18. "Wayne Enterprises" by Hans Zimmer - Bruce's press conference
  19. "Another Brick in the Wall Part 3" by Pink Floyd - Dr. Amanda Waller's theme
  20. "Push the Limits" by Enigma - FBI Agent Edward Nigma's theme
  21. "Tiptoe" by Imagine Dragons - Alfred tries to plan a wedding
  22. "LSI Holdings" by Hans Zimmer - Bruce promotes Jessica and finds an engagement ring
  23. "For Old Times' Sake" by Hans Zimmer - Selina cries on Gordon's shoulder
  24. "The Scientist" by Coldplay - Bruce tells Selina he bought Daggett Industries
  25. "Dog Days Are Over" by Florence + the Machine - Bruce and Selina meet the Crunchers
  26. "Long, Long Journey" by Enya - Jen returns to Gotham
  27. "We Never Change" by Coldplay - Bruce gives Selina the ring
  28. "Grace" by Apocalyptica - Nightwing stops the Evermonds
  29. "Meeting Rachel" by Hans Zimmer - Jen and Stephanie go school hunting
  30. "Knocking on Forbidden Doors" by Enigma - Stephanie and Jen meet the Riddler
  31. "Wild Child" by Enya - Miss Pross' investigation
  32. "Bruce Goes Home Alternate 2" by Hans Zimmer - Rev. Manette meets Bruce and Selina
  33. "A Stroke of Luck" by Garbage - Selina's wedding errands
  34. "Life in Technicolor" by Coldplay - Bruce's birthday present from Selina
  35. "Bruce Goes Home Alternate 1" by Hans Zimmer - Bruce's birthday party
  36. "Strangeness and Charms" by Florence + the Machine - Night at the Carlyle Take Two
  37. "Wedding March" by Felix Mendelssohn - Bruce and Selina's wedding ceremony
  38. "Pavane for a Dead Princess" by Maurice Ravel - Wedding Reception
  39. "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine - Wedding night
  40. "T.N.T for the Brain" by Enigma - Riddler's first crime
  41. "Burn" by Apocolyptica - Nightwing follows the Riddler's clues
  42. "Gordon Comforts Bruce Alternate" by Hans Zimmer - Gordon breaks the news to Bruce
  43. "Bagged Bruce Wayne" by Hans Zimmer - Selina vanishes
  44. "Your System is Brokern" by Hans Zimmer - Gordon, Bruce, and Nightwing go over the clues
  45. "Dancing with Mephisto" by Enigma - Selina meets the Riddler
  46. "Stroke" by Apocalyptica - Nightwing rescues Selina
  47. "The Bat Cave" by Hans Zimmer - Bruce shows Selina the Batcave
  48. "Ce He Mise Le Ulaingt" by Loreena McKinnett - Wayne Manor Easter Egg Hunt
  49. "Ion" by Apocalyptica - Nightwing captures Scarecrow
  50. "Blinding" by Florence + the Machine - Bruce's nightmares
  51. "Amsterdam" by Coldplay - Jen asks Blake about Batman
  52. "The Voice and the Snake" by Enigma - Riddler leaves a clue on the Manor gate
  53. "Father to the Rescue" by Hans Zimmer - Bruce drops Jen off for her study group
  54. "The Alchemist" by Enigma - Riddler distracts Nightwing and kidnaps Jen
  55. "Peace" by Apocalyptica - The Riddler's defeat
  56. "Armarantine" by Enya - Helena Magdalene Wayne is born
  57. "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay - Stephanie adds Rachel to her name
  58. "Moody Bruce New Transfiguration Suite" by Hans Zimmer - the Batman memorial statue, Selina confronts Bruce's nightmares
  59. "You've Got the Love" by Florence + the Machine - Selina's plans for the Manor
  60. "The End Credits (Movie Version)" by Hans Zimmer - Waynes going to Haly's Circus
  61. "No Light, No Light" by Florence + the Machine - Series theme



To download the zip file, click [here](http://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Fanmix_TDKR_Night_Wayne_Legacy.zip).

  



End file.
